Moira Xavier
Moira Xavier (née Kinross) is the mother of Scott Summers, Alexander Summers, Andrew Xavier and the wife of X-Men founder Charles Xavier. Early Life Moira Kinross was born to an American mother ? and a Scottish father ?. Because of her father's job in the Military, she had to move between The United States and The United Kingdom, often spending time in Florida and Scotland as well as gaining dual citizenship in the process. In high school, Moira dated the basketball star, Daniel Summers, before he dumped her for Karen Roe. She also proved to be a brilliant student of the biological sciences and selected genetics as her specialty. College As a college student she met Charles Xavier, who was working toward a doctorate at Oxford University. The two fell in love with each other immediately and their romance lasted for years. Charles and Moira also became friends with fellow students Max Eisenhardt and his girlfriend Magna, often accompanying each other on study double dates. She and Charles planned to marry until she drunkenly cheated on him with her ex-boyfriend Dan Summers, an Air Force pilot stationed in England at the time and later found out she was pregnant. Because of her pregnancy, Moira finished college early and learned she was carrying twins and left with Dan to raise their children in America. After returning home, Moira eventually gave birth to sons Scott and Alex. Moira and Dan's relationship quickly imploded, however, as she couldn't deal with Dan's controlling attitude and the fact he had also fathered a child with his high-school sweetheart Karen Roe. It became too much for her to handle and ultimately left, leaving her children behind. (she later strongly regretted this decision) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Powers and Abilities Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Moira Xavier/Relationships *''Family'': Moira Xavier/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Charles Xavier *Dan Summers *Sean Cassidy Friends ---- After getting a tip from Oliver, Clark found Kane, a Mutant featured on a lethal Internet fighting ring. After persuading the emcee, Richtor Maddox, to let him into the ring, Clark had to fight Lois, who had been trying to get a story but was caught. Clark and Kane duked it out, but eventually Kane was beaten when Clark knocked him through the air. Once everything has passed, Clark revealed to his mother that he felt responsible for Lex's descent into evil because he gave up on him too soon. Charles as well as Moira had a falling out with Max over the best way to deal with the growing "Mutant Problem" after Charles and Max got into a fight. Links Moira Xavier/Gallery Moira Xavier/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:X-Men Members Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 5 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 6 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 7 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 8 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 9 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 10 Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Human